


sleepy

by qnn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnn/pseuds/qnn
Summary: Changkyun enjoyed being near Hyungwon when he was sleepy. He always got so affectionate and Changkyun - secretly - liked that. The only problem was that when their schedules got really busy, and they could barely get six hours of sleep in a hotel, Hyungwon would get sleepy everywhere, and when Hyungwon was sleepy he also became very fearless, unaware of his surroundings, and kind of dumb overall.In the beginning, Changkyun was only responsible for making sure Hyungwon would nap in safe places, sitting down, and wouldn't be left behind when they went somewhere else. After a while, Hyungwon started taking advantage of Changkyun being around in those times, and started using him as a pillow.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: hyungwon fest





	sleepy

Hyungwon and Changkyun sat side by side at the back of the van that would take them to their next appointment. It was early in the morning, on a cold day, everything was a little foggy. It was too early in the morning, and none of them had slept enough. They were on their way to a photoshoot outdoors, so they had to catch as much of the morning light as possible. After midday the sunlight would be too strong and it would make the shadows hard, it didn't match the soft eerie concept.

They barely talked after getting into the van. All seven of them had decided to get some more sleep on their way to the photoshoot. It was outside the city in an open space, so it would take at least 40 minutes for them to get there.  
Changkyun started scrolling through his phone, reading things, replying to friends, trying to take a selca where he didn't look sleepy, tired and horrible, but he quickly gave up on that. Hyungwon looked out the window, chin resting on his hand. It didn't take long for Hyungwon to lay his head on Changkyun's shoulder and close his eyes, with no ceremony. That was becoming a common thing. Lately, they were together a lot, always sitting together in the car or in waiting rooms before appearing on a TV show for an interview or anything like that. Everyone had noticed it, but all of them had moments when they were closer to one member over the others, it was no big deal.

"I wish you were softer." Hyungwon said, moving his head to try to find a more comfortable position.

"You wish I was softer?" Changkyun replied almost in a whisper, afraid of disturbing the others who were also trying to sleep.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I'll get my bones removed for you."

"Thank you." Hyungwon said, grinning, without opening his eyes as he pulled his scarf up his shoulder to cover himself better.

Changkyun didn't reply, and instead just continued scrolling through his phone for a bit more. There was nothing really interesting going on there, but he found it really hard to stop looking at all the uninteresting stuff once he started. He loved reading the comments on their official Twitter account, even though it was just hundreds of “I love you” in different intensities of misspelling and with dozens of different crying memes. Eventually he grew tired of it and decided to try the selcas again, now that Hyungwon was asleep on his shoulder. He tried a few funny ones, winking and making finger hearts without moving too much. He wouldn't upload them anywhere public, of course, but he wanted them to tease Hyungwon later.

After taking the pictures, Changkyun decided to try to sleep too. He rested his head against Hyungwon's and closed his eyes. Hyungwon grunted a few seconds later and lifted his head up.  
"Your head is too heavy." He said, leaving a kiss on Changkyun’s cheek before laying his head on his shoulder again.  
"Shut up." Changkyun murmured.

Not wanting to disturb Hyungwon's sleep again, Changkyun abdicated from his nap.

_________

Changkyun enjoyed being near Hyungwon when he was sleepy. He always got so affectionate and Changkyun - secretly - liked that. The only problem was that when their schedules got really busy, and they could barely get six hours of sleep in a hotel, Hyungwon would get sleepy everywhere, and when Hyungwon was sleepy he also became very fearless, unaware of his surroundings, and kind of dumb overall.

In the beginning, Changkyun was only responsible for making sure Hyungwon would nap in safe places, sitting down, and wouldn't be left behind when they went somewhere else. After a while, Hyungwon started taking advantage of Changkyun being around in those times, and started using him as a pillow.

On that day, they were going to give an interview in a talk show. They were outside the studio, waiting to be called, chatting, playing on their phones, drinking soda. They had had plenty of time to sleep the previous night, 12 hours free of schedule. And yet it didn't seem like it had been enough to Hyungwon, who was leaning against a wall, standing, trying his best to stay awake. He'd close his eyes for way too long, get his head a little too heavy, lose a little balance, wake up a little startled, but not startled enough to keep him from going through those stages again.

Changkyun walked up to him, standing by his side and pulled Hyungwon lightly by his arm, so Hyungwon would lean against him instead.

"I don't know how I'm gonna stay awake through this interview." Hyungwon said in a slurred voice, leaning against Changkyun.

"We can ask the make up team to paint eyes on your eyelids."

Hyungwon grunted. "Do you think I could get away with it?" he asked, putting his arms around Changkyun's waist lazily, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I think a few people would get mad at you."

Hyungwon looked up at Changkyun, staring at him for a few seconds. Changkyun was certain that Hyungwon was going to keep complaining, but instead he just held Changkyun's face to kiss him on the cheek.

"Don't let me fall asleep during the interview." Hyungwon asked, resting his head on Changkyun's shoulder again. "I'm counting on you."

"Shouldn't you, like, drink coffee or something?"  
Hyungwon put his hand over Changkyun's mouth, a little messily and almost poking at his eye in the process, since he wasn't looking at what he was doing.

"Let me sleep, Kyunie."

After putting his hand down, Hyungwon held Changkyun's hand, bringing it to his mouth so he could place a kiss on the back of his hand.

Changkyun didn't answer, and just stood there, being side-hugged by him, kind of carrying the weight of them both. He looked around and saw someone with a clipboard coming up to them, to tell them they could go into the studio for the interview. Changkyun tapped Hyungwon on the shoulder, putting an arm around his waist.

"We gotta go."

Hyungwon grunted, displeased. Before raising his head so he could stand up straight, he kissed Changkyun on his neck. 

The kisses didn't come exactly as a surprise. He used to do that to Changkyun when he was sleepy, and Changkyun had never had the courage to ask the others if that was something that happened to them too. When the kisses were on his cheek, his head or his hand, it didn’t seem like a big deal. But the kiss on the neck was new, and Changkyun knew he’d spend the rest of the day thinking about that. It was probably nothing, just usual sleepy Hyungwon things, but still…

Changkyun placed a hand on his neck where he had been kissed and stared at Hyungwon. Hyungwon rubbed his hands over his face as he drew in a deep breath, trying to wake himself up for the interview. He smiled at Changkyun.

"Let's go then." Hyungwon said, putting his hands on Changkyun's shoulder to turn him around and start pushing him through the corridor. And Changkyun just let him.

_________

The next time it happened, Changkyun was watching TV in the living room with Minhyuk. They were in the middle of a horror movie when Hyungwon tagged along. He sat by Changkyun's side and started asking questions, wanting to be filled in on what was happening in the movie. It didn't seem like he was paying too much attention, and he was obviously sleepy - Changkyun could tell. It was something in the way Hyungwon blinked that told him off, and the way that he didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything.  
To Changkyun, it was a true mystery why Hyungwon didn't just get up and go to bed, and instead sat in the living room to lean against him and put his arms around his waist.

"Who is she?" he asked, resting his head against Changkyun's shoulder.  
"She's their daughter." Changkyun answered, a little impatient, because it was probably the third time Hyungwon asked in less than ten minutes. And even so, he replied with an "oh" as he snuggled against Changkyun.  
"Is he gonna die?"  
"I don't know, hyung."

Hyungwon pulled Changkyun closer by his waist, making the maknae sigh in discontent. A few minutes later, Hyungwon started playing with Changkyun’s hair, twirling some strands at the back of his neck

"I think he's gonna die." Hyungwon said in a quiet voice, distracted.

He kissed Changkyun at the side of his head, making Changkyun roll his eyes. He liked the contact, the kisses, the hugs, but right now he really just wanted to watch the movie. Hyungwon continued kissing him, and afraid that if he said something, Hyungwon might stop, Changkyun just let him. He was kissed on his head, his cheek, his temple, his ear.

"Am I annoying you?" Hyungwon asked in an amused tone, kissing Changkyun's cheek again.

"You seem really sleepy, hyung. Shouldn't you go to bed?" Changkyun turned to look at him. They can hear someone screaming in the movie, the boy that Hyungwon said was going to die.

Hyungwon smiled a sheepish smile as Changkyun stared at him, and he leaned closer to leave another kiss on him before getting up. But this time, on his lips.

It happened too quickly for Changkyun to react, so he didn’t. Even after Hyungwon said goodnight and left the room, he had no reaction. His heart was beating faster, even though it was just an accident. It certainly was just an accident. Hyungwon loved to kiss him everywhere and tell Changkyun how cute he was when he was sleepy, but this was...

_________

The next morning, Changkyun was in the middle of his breakfast when Hyungwon entered the kitchen. Changkyun hadn't slept too well, and he had stayed up late because of the movie. Hyungwon, on the other hand, seemed to be well rested, and in a good mood.

Changkyun felt a little tense about what had happened the night before. He poked around at his cereal with his spoon, keeping his eyes down, but Hyungwon didn't seem to be tense or embarrassed.

“Is there any cereal left?” Hyungwon asked, opening the cabinets to look for the cereal.

“Yeah but there’s not a lot,” Changkyun replied, looking away from Hyungwon when he turned around with the box of cereal in his hand.

“Is there any coffee?”

“Don’t think so.” Changkyun hadn’t made any coffee, and Hyunwoo and Hoseok weren’t there when he woke up, they had probably gone out for breakfast. The others were still asleep.

Hyungwon sighed at the information, and turned to the cabinet again to grab the coffee container. “I’m gonna make some, do you want it?”

Changkyun shook his head. “No,” he replied with his mouth full of cereal, looking down, trying to find something to do on his phone to keep himself distracted.

Hyungwon poured the cereal into a bowl before walking up to the coffee machine, throwing the empty cereal box away. He pulled the water container out and filled it with tap water. “Are you ok?” he asked, distracted, measuring the amount of coffee he was putting into the machine before turning it on.

Changkyun gulped and almost choked on his cereal and milk. He coughed a couple of times, trying to contain himself. Hyungwon turned to look at him, but Changkyun kept looking away as he steadied his breathing. “I’m ok,” he said, despite the fact that his reaction would probably make it harder to believe. And in general, Changkyun knew he wasn’t a good liar.

“You seem a little off,” Hyungwon seemed to not pay much mind to Changkyun’s reaction, walking around the kitchen getting his mug, milk, and other utensils needed for his breakfast. “Did you sleep well?”

Changkyun shrugged. The only thing left in his bowl was the milk that he stirred up with his spoon. “Did you sleep well?” he asked back, looking at Hyungwon without raising his head.

Hyungwon looked back, and raised an eyebrow. “I did.”

“What happened yesterday?” Changkyun said at once, the words coming out of his mouth fast so he wouldn’t stop himself from saying it.

Hyungwon stopped for a moment to think, furrowing his eyebrows. “What happened yesterday?” he replied, sounding genuinely confused.

“You…” Changkyun got flustered, looked down. He knew he’d start blushing, so he placed a hand on his forehead to try to hide his face from Hyungwon. The noise coming from Hyungwon walking around the kitchen and preparing his breakfast stopped. He was paying attention. “Nevermind.”

Changkyun got up and took his bowl to the sink, leaving it there along with all the dishes from the night before. Hyungwon didn’t say a single thing, and instead just sighed and went back to preparing his own breakfast. Changkyun left the kitchen and went to his room. Their schedule was free for the day, so he decided to go out. He definitely did not want to embarrass himself in front of Hyungwon any more.

_________

After getting back, with gifts to Minhyuk and Shownu that he left on their beds, Changkyun was sitting in his own bed under the covers, watching videos on Youtube. He hadn’t seen Hyungwon since he arrived, which he thought was for the best. He felt a little embarrassed about the conversation they had had earlier, but he was still confused about the kiss on the night before.

Changkyun tried to not give it much thought, but as he watched random videos, his mind drifted away into the kiss again. Changkyun remembered they were looking directly at each other, so it wasn’t an accident. He thought that maybe Hyungwon was going to kiss him on the cheek and he turned and that kiss happened accidentally. But that wasn’t the case. And in the middle of these thoughts he couldn’t help but wonder to himself, why, in the first place, did he actually enjoy being around Hyungwon when he was sleepy and affectionate? Was it weird that he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss? He certainly felt weird.  
A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, and when he turned to look, Hyungwon was standing there, rudely entering the room without an invitation.  
“Hey,” Hyungwon said, casually. “Can I come in?” He was by the door, but already inside.

Changkyun nodded, not seeing much room for any other answer. “I’m just watching some videos, about…” Changkyun wasn’t paying attention for so long he couldn’t even remember what the videos were about. He looked at the notebook screen. “Ghosts.”

Hyungwon came over to the bed and gestured for Changkyun to give him room. Changkyun stared at him for a second, his heart started beating faster. He eventually moved and let Hyungwon sit beside him on the bed. He was afraid of being this close, and acting weird, and Hyungwon noticing, and then having to have a conversation about it. Changkyun took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He turned the volume of the notebook up and played the video again, angling the screen in a way that would be comfortable for both of them to watch.

They watched in silence for maybe a minute or two, and then Hyungwon said quietly: “Are you weird because of yesterday?”

Changkyun shrugged and let out a long sigh. He felt himself shrinking into his hoodie. “Why would I?”

“Because I kissed you.”

Changkyun suddenly became too aware of his surroundings, of how the air around him felt stale, of how his heart was beating fast and he cold feel it pulsating on his chest. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing, just tucked his hands into his sleeves deeper and continued looking at the screen, although nothing that was being said or done in the video was being absorbed by Changkyun’s brain.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you weird because of that?”

Changkyun crossed his arms and sunk deeper into the bed. That was the conversation he’d prefer to not have. His mind was rushing rethinking what had happened, rewriting the narrative to one where it hadn’t really been an accident.

“I didn’t think it’d bother you.” Hyungwon’s tone was quiet, but surprisingly, normal. He seemed absolutely unbothered by it. Changkyun thought he seemed to be smiling, but he didn’t try to look directly at him to confirm. Hyungwon pressed the space button on the keyboard to pause the video. He looked at Changkyun. “Did it bother you?”

“You’re the one saying I’m weird.” Changkyun kept staring at the screen. He knew he sounded snappy and defensive, and he hated that.

“Can you just tell me it bothered you?” He closed the laptop lid to keep Changkyun from avoiding looking at him. “Then I’ll apologize and we can forget about it.”

Changkyun stayed silent, trying to figure out what to say. He didn’t want to say anything, he wanted all of that conversation to not be happening. He bit into his lip, feeling Hyungwon’s eyes on him. “It didn’t,” he replied quietly.

“It didn’t bother you?” Hyungwon couldn’t hide a hint of surprise in his tone.

“No,” Changkyun replied a little louder, fumbling with the hem of his sleeve.

“So why are you acting like that?”

“Can we just stop talking about that?”

“Do you want it to happen again?” Hyungwon asked even quieter than the tone he was using throughout the conversation, he leaned in closer to Changkyun to speak, their arms were touching and Changkyun could feel his warmth through the thick fabric of his hoodie.

Changkyun knew his ears were probably red, maybe he was blushing. He didn’t want to look at Hyungwon and he didn’t want to answer his question. Changkyun hadn’t given much thought to it happening again, but he knew he wanted it. So he nodded, a sheepish gesture.

“Can you just answer me out loud?” he rolled his eyes, spoke a little louder. “You’re being too difficult,” he added, with a smile.

“Yes,” Changkyun answered quickly, still quietly, still sounding snappy and defensive.

Hyungwon laughed lightly at Changkyun’s reaction, which didn’t come as a surprise. Hyungwon placed a hand on Changkyun’s tight, and turned Changkyun’s face to his by the chin with his other hand. Again, they were facing each other, but this time, Changkyun was the one who leaned in for the kiss.

The kiss was brief, and a little messy. Changkyun was still a little flustered, and confused with what was going on. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling though, a lot of adrenaline came along with it.

When their lips parted, Hyungwon stared at Changkyun with a shy smile, and he pulled the notebook closed to himself to open the lid again. He played the video, and Changkyun turned his attention to it. He didn’t feel anxious, and having Hyungwon near hilm felt calming, now that he wasn’t trying to talk about anything serious.

“What’s going on?” Hyungwon asked, referring to the video, as he moved a bit to lie his head on Changkyun’s shoulder comfortably.

“I don’t really know,” Changkyun replied, moving the cursor to see the thumbnails of what had happened previously. “They’re trying to see if there’s a ghost in this house I guess.”

Hyungwon didn’t reply, and just kept his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun knew he would soon fall asleep, because that was what he always did, but he enjoyed having him around, he enjoyed the company.


End file.
